Tears for you
by Nana.Ma.Wa
Summary: A carta que Winry jamais entregaria a Edward; mesmo que quisesse. Escrita após o OVA, baseada na música Nada SouSou, de Rimi Natsukawa. Minha primeira fic, então por favor me perdoem se houver algum erro muito grotesco T.T Reviews, por favor!


Querido Edward,

Nossa, há quanto tempo, né?! Você deve ter várias novidades pra contar... como está passando? E o Al, vai bem? Fizeram amigos aí nesse mundo? Estão se divertindo? Só espero que não andem aprontando nada por aí só porque estão fora do alcance da minha chave inglesa, viu???

Hum... provavelmente você nunca lerá essa carta idiota. Mas também não tenho nada de muito interessante pra contar. Só as mesmas coisas chatas de sempre. Continuo trabalhando nos meus auto-mails aqui em Rizembool e vou de vez em quando visitar o pessoal do exército lá na cidade central. Ah, sim, a vovó Pinako e a Den estão ótimas, assim como a Riza, o coronel Mustang, o major Armstrong... todos sentindo sua falta.

Ah, é! Você sabia que o tenente Havoc e a Schiezka, Schiesca, sei lá... a "bichinho de livro", sabe? Eles estão noivos. Eu sei, parece um casal meio improvável. Mas estão lindos juntos, e muito felizes. O coronel Mustang e Riza também parecem estar tendo alguma coisa bem séria, mas ainda não falaram nada sobre isso, embora eu sempre tenha tido certeza de que eles foram feitos um pro ê também sempre achou isso, né?

Bom, tirando esses acontecimentos, acho que não tenho mais nada pra te contar...

Ah! Só uma coisa! Acabei me lembrando... essa semana eu andei dando uma geral na casa; sabe como é, tentando me livrar de algumas tralhas inúteis que só servem pra ocupar espaço e tal. Aí eu fui mexer naquele armarinho que fica embaixo do quadro da sala, e sabe o que eu achei? Um álbum de fotos!

Pois é! Um álbum cheinho de fotos de quando a gente era criança. Tem todo mundo lá: você, eu, o Al, a vovó, sua mãe... até meus pais apareceram!

Foi bom olhar aquelas imagens. Era um tempo diferente, né? Não tínhamos preocupações ou receios... não fazíamos idéia do que estava por vir. As lutas, as perdas, as separações... nem imaginávamos que existia um outro mundo além deste, muito menos que vocês acabariam se mudando pra aí, pra sempre. E a gente nem conseguiu se despedir, hehe...

Mas foi bom poder te ver de novo naquelas fotos, sabe. Acho que me encorajou a acreditar que tudo aquilo não foi apenas um sonho. Quer dizer, você realmente existe, a nossa amizade existe... se bem que no fundo, no fundo, eu sempre soube que era real. Ainda consigo me lembrar de tudo, como aquele sorriso torto que você dava sempre que eu te via voltando pra casa depois de outra missão idiota... puxa, você não sabe como eu odiava aquelas missões! Não via a hora de elas acabarem, pra poder te reencontrar... você e o Al. Mas eu ficava um pouco incomodada; cada vez que vocês voltavam, havia mais segredos que escondiam de mim. Isso me deixava irada. Mas nunca adiantou, né? Eu continuava sem saber das coisas, não importasse quantas chaves eu jogasse na sua cabeça.

Vocês ficavam aqui por algum tempo e depois iam embora... de novo. Sempre foi assim? E eu... bom, eu não podia fazer nada. Eu nunca pude fazer nada além de esperar, não é mesmo?

Haha, acho que jamais vou me esquecer disso. De nada disso. As memórias podem já estar cansadas e desbotadas, mas é só eu fechar os olhos que elas ressurgem. E, junto com elas, minha mente resgata a sua imagem.

Rezar pra primeira estrela se tornou meu hábito. Pode não ser do meu feitio (sei que é isso que você diria se soubesse), mas, todos os dias, olho pro céu do crepúsculo, pedindo pra que você e o Al estejam bem. E sabe o que é mais engraçado? Sem querer, eu acabo procurando por você. Que coisa mais estúpida, né? Como se você pudesse estar voando. Como se você pudesse saber disso.

Como se você pudesse voltar pra mim.

É. As memórias podem já estar cansadas e desbotadas, mas ainda arrancam soluços de mim. Eu ainda choro por elas não serem nada além de um passado sem presente e com um futuro já despedaçado. Eu ainda derramo lágrimas por saudades de você.

Mas sabe o que é estranho? Mesmo sabendo que nunca mais nos veremos, mesmo sabendo que nossos caminhos jamais voltarão a se entrelaçar, mesmo sabendo que te perdi... eu sinto, apesar de tudo isso, que nem tudo está acabado. Sei que é impossível, mas é como se meu coração acreditasse fervorosamente que podemos desafiar a física e o tempo; como o leite derramado que volta pra jarra, a xícara quebrada que milagrosamente se conserta, as lágrimas que se arrependem de fazer sofrer e retornam para os olhos de quem chorou.

Eu sei; péssimas metáforas. Você deve continuar odiando o tal líquido derramado que volta pra jarra. E você nunca quebra xícaras. E você também nunca chora. Afinal, você é durão, não é mesmo?

Bom, mesmo assim, vou vivendo com a esperança de reencontrá-lo; um dia desses, ao acaso, quem sabe. Ainda acredito que, em algum lugar do tempo, eu poderei ver seu rosto lindo novamente. Pode ser que não passe de uma ilusão boba. Pode ser que eu continue derramando lágrimas de nostalgia até o último segundo da minha vida, e por todos os segundos depois dela. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: você não se foi completamente. Porque tudo o que nós passamos, tudo o que nós vivemos, tudo o que eu sinto por você... essas coisas vão ficar no meu coração pra sempre. E não existe separação nenhuma capaz de tirar isso de mim.

E, se tivesse a bênção de te reencontrar, eu só gostaria de dizer "obrigada". Obrigada por ter sido meu anjo por todos esses anos. Eu amei cada momento que passamos juntos, e te amei mais que tudo em cada um deles. Eu só gostaria, se pudesse te ver de novo, de dizer o quanto eu amo você, e que, não importa o que aconteça, não importa quanto tempo passe, você sempre terá um lugar pra voltar. Eu estarei aqui, te esperando, sempre.

E sem chaves inglesas na mão, juro!

De sua grande e saudosa amiga,

Winry


End file.
